Hermione Grangers Last Year Disaster
by The.Old.Lie
Summary: Hermione gets raped during the summer after sixth year. Pregnant, with no one to support her, Hermione goes to an unlikely person for help. Will he help, or let her deal with it by herself. AU Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. I only like to play with their lives. ;)**

**Summary: Hermione gets raped during the summer after sixth year. Pregnant, with no one to support her, Hermione goes to an unlikely person for help. Will he help, or let her deal with it by herself. AU Rated M.**

**I intend to post a chapter every Wednesday after my beta gives it back. I have exams soon, so I may not be able to post consistently. :)**

**Chapter 1**

"Shit!"

She'd expected it. Ever since she'd woken up in that small, cramped and hygienic room at St. Mungo's - a week after the _'incident' – _she'd expected it. And even though she knew it was coming, the shock had made her feel faint.

She felt alone. Who could she tell? Definitely not the Weasley's and she didn't think it would be fair to place another burden on the-boy-who-lived. She couldn't even go to her parents; they had been killed earlier that year by a Death Eater raid at their small cottage. She hadn't even told anyone how she had ended up at St Mungo's. If a snapped wrist, four broken fingers, a leg broken in two different places and 3 broken ribs hadn't caused suspicion, her state now made it obvious as to what had happened. They had just believed her when she'd told them that she couldn't remember and thought that maybe she was so traumatized that she hid the memory deep in her mind.

This was not the case. Hermione constantly saw the same haunting mask in her dreams at night. She couldn't forget. She would make them pay when – or if – she finds out who wore that particular death eater mask.

The eighteen – technically nineteen if you included her year of time turner use - year old was hiding in her private bathroom. She'd been made Head Girl and was extremely proud when she'd received her letter. But now, she felt as if she was a failure to the school. She could imagine the headline in the prophet already: '_Eighteen year old muggle born Head Girl and best friend of Harry Potter starts her final year with a bang.' _

The shining pink light floating over her flat stomach shimmered slightly and disappeared. She had to make a decision. Tell her friends, – trusting them to stick by her side until her and her baby's death sentence – don't tell anyone (except Madam Pomfrey) and try and find a glamour charm that would hide her pregnant stomach or find a termination potion. She knew her friends would not help her and she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone how she had become pregnant in the first place. How could she bring up a death eaters baby?

'_I can't keep it'_ she thought determinedly. If she kept it (she couldn't call it a baby, she didn't want to become too attached) her life would be at the top of the death eaters '_People to Kill' _list and that would make her baby basically dead anyway.

But, could she really kill her own child? She didn't know, but she _did _know that she _had _to. She just didn't know how or who would help her.

Her first night in her new dorm was restless. After just finding out that she was carrying a child – one of a rapist – her thoughts were muddled. She had made her decision to terminate it, but was feeling guilt at not allowing the child to have a life.

Her dreams were also muddled that night. The face of a child; crying, screaming. The masked face of her attacker reflected in mirrors like the ones at a muggle theme park.

Her dreams had been scary ever since the attack. So much so, that she was terrified of sleeping most nights. Hermione was glad she had her own rooms now as Head Girl. Her dreams at night woke _herself_ up; she was surprised that no one in the Gryffindor dorms could hear her too.

Crookshanks lay on her chest purring gently as she scratched behind his ear. He was the only one who was guaranteed to not turn against her – unless she didn't feed him – and was her only confident.

"What do I do Crooks?" She whispered desperately. Her only response was a nudge to her hand that had stopped smoothing him, laying it gently on his head.

Whilst she did trust Harry and Ron, their tempers were unpredictable. They wouldn't accept that she wanted rid of the child and would want to hunt down the man who had caused it.

Her only choice was to never tell them and abort the baby. She'd never agreed with abortion. It had always disgusted her. She felt disgusted with herself for even thinking it. But would her child really have a life if she was to keep it? She didn't think so.

With her decision made and her mind set on it, she curled up on her bed, her hand resting gently against her stomach and fell into a restless sleep.

No one could miss the black circles under Hermione's eyes the next morning. She hardly slept the night before, waking up screaming frequently and even whilst asleep, rest did not come.

Her slumped walk was a far cry from her usual way of starting each year and her friends were already getting suspicious and worried. She hardly ate anything during breakfast in the Great Hall. She was just too fatigued to eat. She'd felt a pair of eyes watching her the whole time but could not see who it was through her frazzled curtain of hair. She didn't want her friends to see how tired she really was. Her eyes kept closing and the motion of her head falling with the gravity would wake her up again.

Having enough of the noise in the Great Hall, Hermione made her way to her first class of the year; transfiguration. She hoped her Head of House would not berate her for not sleeping much the night before: _"As Head Girl you should be more responsible."_ and that speech would be way too ironic for her to take. Yes, she was pregnant, but it wasn't her own fought. It wasn't up to her if she was responsible or not. It was rape. She wasn't responsible for that.

Transfiguration was loud. Professor McGonagall was far too busy scolding and helping the other seventh years to do the set spells correctly to really notice her state and Hermione was grateful for it. Hermione had been able to do the spell straight away and so had nothing to do the rest of the lesson except lay her head on the table and try to stay conscious.

Her mind was still on the masked face. Who was it? She'd seen at least two other masked faces as well, but they hadn't raped her; just that one disgusting man. She was devastated that her sacred virginity had been stolen from her by a vile and disgusting Death Eater.

Whilst walking from the classroom after the lesson had ended, a shout of her name behind her dragged her from her daze.

"Hermione!" It was Ron. He'd asked her out the end of their sixth year and hadn't left her alone since she'd said "no". Most men would leave her alone after her saying "no" once, but Hermione must have told Ron ten times and he still doesn't believe that she isn't attracted to him.

Hermione slowed down for him to catch up; she didn't want to cause anymore suspicions.

"Are you okay, Hermione? We haven't spoken since we saw you in the hospital at the start of summer."

"I'm fine, Ron." Her quick and short reply proved to Ron that she wasn't really.

"I know that you're not. You can trust me you know. You don't need to hide things."

"Leave it, Ronald. If I wanted to tell you I would." She was starting to get angry already. She couldn't take his incompetence; he really didn't understand when she really meant "no".

As they arrived at Ron's next class, Hermione carried on to hers; potions. Hermione moved to sit at the front of the class and returned to her thoughts. As she had walked into the classroom she realized how stupid she had been. She had a potions master right in front of her eyes who could probably supply her with the termination potion she needed. She only had to get the guts to ask him for it. _"Come on Hermione. Where has that Gryffindor courage gone?" _

"Wands away!" Professor Snape called as he slammed his office door on his way in. The flare of his robes still stirred fear in the pit of her stomach. His slow, velvety voice carried on "I'd have thought that seventh year potions students, who managed to scrape O's from the examiners, would have been able to follow the same rule that has been rammed into your heads since you were first years." All six students had stashed their wands away as soon as the first word had left his mouth.

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter (who had fought to be allowed in with an Exceeds Expectations and had succeeded, although, only after Dumbledore had spoken with Snape), Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, (which surprised Hermione, she always acted as if she couldn't understand a word anyone said) Hannah Abbot and Terry Boot. These were the only seventh years who had managed to make it into Snape's class.

As sleep took over Hermione and her head fell silently to her desk, Snape's velvet voice, once again, echoed through the dungeons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. I only like to play with their lives. ;)**

**Sorry I didn't post the chapter last week. I have been busy with school etc... so didn't have the time to write this chapter,partly why it's so short. Hope it's okay, please review, review, review!  
**

Chapter 2

"You're drooling, Miss Granger" The most embarrassing sentence to wake to when in the same room as Slytherins. Their laughter rang through the dungeons, increasing Hermione's red face. She wiped her mouth to check if she _did_ have saliva escaping, this revealed that she _had _been drooling. Her embarrassment increased tenfold.

"It would seem that the know-it-all Gryffindor can't stay awake. That's rather surprising. You've usually got your hand waving at me before I even walk into the room."

She'd seemed to have come to her senses then. Red faced, with tears in her eyes, Hermione mentally grabbed all of her Gryffindor bravery, shoved her emotions away and glared defiantly up into dark, aphotic eyes. She could see a slight flicker of amusement burn as he smirked down at her.

She hated showing her emotions. But her pregnancy had replaced her control with the constant need to burst into tears. Hermione's assumption that no one would support her left her feeling worse. The continuous feeling of loneliness followed her around the school, even when she was surrounded with her unknowing friends.

"I believe that students who decide to sleep in class instead of listen deserve several detentions. Be here tomorrow night and the rest of the week, Miss Granger. Seven o'clock. Do not be late."

Draco couldn't help himself. "Tut-tut, Mudblood," He said, smirking, from an opposite bench. "She's Head girl as well!" He mock whispered to Pansy, shaking his head as if deeply disappointed.

"Malfoy," The deeply meaningful voice made Draco stop immediately. His smirk still sat upon his face.

With a flick of Snape's wand, the black board filled up with instructions.

"Instructions are on the board. Any mistakes will immediately give you a Troll mark. There can be no mistakes in the art of potions making."

As the class started moving to get the needed ingredients for the potion they were making, Hermione dazedly followed. Her potion wasn't going to be perfect this time. Her tear-blurred eyes and gaining headache made a big dent to her concentration. She'd have to skip dinner and speaking to Snape to go straight to bed once all her lessons had finished for the day. _Just two more lessons to go!_

A shout, from the bottom of her dorm stairs, woke Hermione from her nightmares. Only the spelled stairs kept the boys from stampeding up to the door and knocking it down.

"Hermione, wake up!" It was the sound of Ron's voice that made her leave the warm bed she had slept in for the last 4 hours.

Drearily getting up from her comfortable bed and climbing down to the common room, Hermione realized that her headache had gone. Maybe she could go see Snape after all. She didn't want to leave it much longer.

Making her excuses to the boys – she had rounds to do – Hermione hurriedly made her way to Snape's office. Hopefully he'd be in there and not in his quarters. She didn't know where they were.

Whilst on her way down, she reprimanded a few students who were out of bed, and sent them straight to their dorms. Slytherin ended up losing 20 points; she wasn't in the best of moods.

As she got nearer to the dungeons, Hermione wished that she'd put on her robes. She'd forgotten in her hurry to get out before it was too late, and now she was freezing. _I hope Snape's got his fire on!_

She knocked on his door and waited.

Snape had been marking those dunderhead's essays - third year. He had to keep his mind busy. He didn't want to think about _it. _His repetitive nightmares had changed. He now dreamt of that night over the summer. It was just as bad for him as it was for the girl. _I had to pretend I enjoyed it! _He was disgusted with himself.

Yes, he'd done it many times, but to do this to his best student, the only mature one in the school. To ruin a life so young!

He'd watched her during the entire Potions lesson that morning and had seen how terribly it had affected her. He'd never felt so guilt-ridden since Lily. He had been so confused as to why he felt that way. She was different. She made him feel something that he'd only ever felt for one person and that was because it was his fault she was dead.

A knock on his office door interrupted his brooding.

"Enter!"

Hermione opened the door slowly and walked in.

Her professor was sat in a conjured arm chair by the fire; a dozen essays were abandoned on the arm of the chair.

"Professor." She greeted respectfully. Snape turned to look at her, startled.

"What do you want?" He grunted. She could tell he wasn't happy she was there. _No surprise there. _She thought.

"I need your help sir."


End file.
